Inflammatory Bowel Disease
IBD and Dogs-ACVIM. Inflammatory bowel disease or IBD or can affect cats and dogs. The primary symptom is frequent diarrhea and/or chronic vomiting (more than once every couple months or even less). IBD is not a single diagnosis and there are many variations to this disease. It usually means instituting a restricted diet, after lots of testing, which in combination with diabetes can mean a very restricted diet and perhaps and owner prepared diet. IBD can also cause nutritional deficiencies. It's also possible for the malabsorption of IBD to cause hypoglycemia incidents, as the dose of insulin is dependent on X amount of food being eaten, digested and absorbed properly. Neuropathy can affect the bowels, which can lead to constipation and possibly other bowel symptoms. Diagnostics If you or your veterinarian suspects IBD there are several diagnostic tests that may be warranted. A full blood workup including CBC, blood chemistry, and full fasting GI panel (TLI, PLI, B12/cobolamine & folate) can assist in the in the diagnosis . Frequently, the CBC and Chem panel will display unspecific anomalies. Parasites can play a role in IBD and they should be searched for and eliminated as a cause if possible. Fecal analysis is frequently used to find parasites. PCR testing is a noninvasive means to test the saliva (or other) of an animal for Helicobacter (or other organisms). This pathogen may have some connection with IBD. In PCR-based testing, nucleic acid - DNA or RNA - is isolated and then tested for known target pathogen sequences. There are many other applications to this emerging technology. Presently PCR testing is done at research centers and it is available though limited private labs. A PCR test for Helicobacter is available directly to the consumer (no veterinarian required) through Zoologix. An ultrasound may also be warranted particularly in the identification of thickened bowels and intestines. Lastly, invasive diagnostics may also be warranted including endoscopy or exploratory surgery via laparotomy. Treatment Treatment for this disease is dependent on the type of IBD the animal may have. IBD can involve parasites, infections, cancer and/or food allergies among others. The elimination of grains in the diet such as but not limited to oats, wheat or rice and/or grain products like wheat gluten, among others, are thought to potentially help in the control of this disease. Also, novel protein or hypoallergenic protein diets or are frequently recommended with varying degrees and lengths of success. If parasites are present, they should be eliminated. If Helicobacter is present it is usually treated with antibiotics. Recent success eradication has been shown in a limited trial treating H. pylori with amoxicillin, metronidazole and clarithromycin. However, this protocol might cause greater upset stomach than other protocols. If steroids are used in the treatment of your non-diabetic pet's IBD, their connection to diabetes should be considered. Further, if your pet is already diabetic then steroids may increase your pet's insulin resistance. Here's help-message boards and e-mail lists *IBD Dogs-for discussion of IBD in Dogs References More Information *Canine Inflammatory Bowel Disease AnimalHelp *Assessing Canine IBD Jergens, Albert E., 2004, Journal of the American Animal Hospital Association *How I Treat Inflammatory Bowel Disease in Dogs Marks, Stanley L., 2009, WSAVA *Inflammatory Bowel Disease in Dogs Petplace.com *Malabsorption in Dogs Petplace.com *Inflammatory Bowel Disease Pet Education.com *IBD in Dogs & Cats WSAVA 2002 *What's With Inflammatory Bowel Disease, Anyway? Southpaws.com-Information for Dogs & Cats *What's With Inflammatory Bowel Disease, Anyway? Page 2 Southpaws.com-Information for Dogs & Cats *IBD & Cyclosporine Treatment North American Veterinary Conference-2006 *IBD & Zinc Deficiency Pet Education.com-Drs. Foster & Smith *GI Function Tests:Why Clinicians Should Use Them Jergens, Albert E., 2001, WSAVA *Canine and Feline Imflammatory Bowel Disease April 1999, Antech Diagnostics *Chronic Diarrhea Due to Small Intestinal Disease Simpson, Kenneth W., October 2000, District of Columbia Academy of Veterinary Medicine *Inflammatory Bowel Disease slideshow by University of Minnesota College of Veterinary Medicine *Canine inflammatory bowel disease:retrospective analysis of diagnosis and outcome in 80 cases (1995-2002) M. Craven, J. W. Simpson, A. E. Ridyard, M. L. Chandler, 2004, Journal of Small Animal Practice *Treatment of IBD: Beyond Steroids Valdes, Alicia, 2009, WSAVA *Principles in the Therapy of Canine Inflammatory Bowel Disease Washabau, Robert J., 2009, WSAVA *Standardization--Inflammatory Bowel Disease Washabau, Robert J., 2009, WSAVA *The Frustrations of IBD-2003 *Inflammatory Bowel Disease in the Dog Veterinary Information Service 1997 *Investigating the Cause of Chronic Vomiting VetCentric *Use of Budesonide in Inflammatory Bowel Disease Southpaws *Canine Inflammatory Bowel Disease: Diagnosis & Therapy-pages 111-118 Washabau, Robert J., March 2010, 110th Penn Annual Conference This is a large file (over 300 pages) so it may take some time to download. *Canine IBD--Did We Learn Anything Since We Switched Millennium? Allenspach, Karin, 2010, WSAVA *Helpful Laboratory Tests in the Diagnosis of Gastrointestinal Disorders Steiner, Jörg M., 2010, WSAVA *Adverse Reactions to Food: Chronic Adverse Immunological Responses to Dietary Antigens Cave, Nick, 2010, WSAVA *Inflammatory Bowel Disease in Dogs Tams, Todd R., 2001, Atlantic Coast Veterinary Conference *Diagnosis and Management of Large Intestinal Disorders in Dogs Tams, Todd R., 2001, Atlantic Coast Veterinary Conference *Inflammatory bowel disease in the dog: Differences and similarities with humans Matteo Cerquetella, Andrea Spaterna, Fulvio Laus, Beniamino Tesei, Giacomo Rossi, Elisabetta Antonelli, Vincenzo Villanacci, Gabrio Bassotti, 2010, World Journal of Gastroenterology *IBD and Food Allergies: Over-rated or Under-diagnosed? Watson, Penny, 2007, University of Cambridge *Inflammatory Bowel Disease: A Review of Diagnosis and Management Bissett, Sally A., North Carolina State University College of Veterinary Medicine. Category:Other conditions and procedures Category:Complications Category:Diet Category:Gastrointestinal Disorders Category:Content